Mesaki
Appearance Mesaki is a tall woman wearing a blue Shihakusho. Her hair is long and completely white; often worn down without being tied. She also has fair skin and light yellow eyes. Her Zanpakuto is worn on her left side so she can use Iaido effectively. Personality Mesaki is serious and often tries to be cunning. She remains calm even in desperate situations. Mesaki is often straight to the point. In combat she can often shun her emotions so as not to let them get in the way. She prefers not to engage in prolonged combat and attempts to destroy the enemy as quickly as possible. This does not mean she doesn't analyse the enemies abilities beforehand, and therefore she dislikes going into battle with an unknown opponent. Though she is mostly honourable, defeating an enemy with subterfuge or overwhelming numbers is not beneath her. History Mesaki was daughter of a noble Shinigami; Meue Karada. Though not one of the noble families among the Shinigami, they were very well off. Meue had died in battle against hollows before Mesaki was old enough to know him, but the Karada family was quite large so she was brought up by an uncle; Tamotsu Karada. Knowing she too would join the ranks of the Seireitei, she was trained by Tamotsu; also a shinigami. Her childhood was often her being bought the best equipment to help her prepare to join the ranks of the Gotei 13, which led to her being spoilt. She would have everything, and whenever she asked for anything else, she would get it. Seeing this, Tamotsu decided to put a stop to it, and gave her the bare minumum. Despite several tantrums she eventually came to his way of thinking, and adapted to it. He was quite the loner as a shinigami, often doing solo missions and training by himself; and so his fighting style and way of thinking brushed off on her, but she evolved her own fighting style from it. When she was older, she learned of her fathers time as a Shinigami. She never really knew her father so had no mind for venegance. It was her uncle that had brought her up, and as such wanted to bring honour the Karada family after all he had done to train her. As a member of the Karada family, Mesaki went to join the ranks of the Shinigami to live up to the family name, and give credit to the Karada family. Her time in the Academy was short as her uncle had prepared her well. She would often be within the top of her class due to the fact she has practiced all of this before. Now she was graduating, to be assigned to a squad within the Gotei 13. Powers and Abilities -Kido up to level 40 -Shunpo -Shikai Ikazuchiryu The blade is a standard katana with a silver circular tsuba which has two dragons either side of the blade Inner world A endless vast dark stormy sky. The clouds in the world can be stood upon, but thunder and lightning is a constant in this world. The clouds range from 20 - 100 meters in length, and Ikazuchiryu is constantly flying around this sky. Shikai file:Anima_new_swords_set_1_by_Wen_M.jpg Release Command: Strike When released, the sword transforms into a blackened Niuweidao with 5 rings on the blade. The blade is about the length of her katana, but becomes deeper and the curve more defined, like a scimitar or a cutlass. The sword is therefore much more suited to slashing, though stab attacks still are possible. The blade pulses with barely noticeable lightning. Numbing shock The crackling electricity from the blade causes a slight numbness to the enemy after a number of hits. Initially the enemy will feel nothing, but as the sword contacts other metallic surfaces, it discharges the slight pulse. After an extended number of strikes the enemy hand begins to feel numb. Ball Lightning The rings on the blade begin to turn, generating electricity, which then shoots out of the top of the sword as a ball of lightning. The ball travels towards the enemy and has limited homing capability. Statistics